Heads It Is
by mirrorlight31
Summary: Marie has a bet for Logan. COMPLETE


Title: Heads It Is  
Author: Cassandra Lee  
Email: cassandralee1120atyahoodotcom  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
Archive rights: DDFH, WRFA  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Marie tells Logan what she wants to do.  
Lyrics: You Will Be Mine by Faith Hill

Submitted by: Blue Prairie

A/N: This fic was written for the XMLW I did have something different that was going to be pure fluff (which I may continue later on). But it was growing and growing then my "Scott Muse" from "Summerside" came in and told me that I really need to get back to writing about him and Kitty winks You'll understand at the end of this fic why this 'Logan' is not happy about that. I'm really happy I got these Lyrics they were fun to write. Oh yeah 'Marie' said she is happy too!

Thanks: Thank you Taryn for being my beta and since you asked so nicely I'll consider doing the sequel.

Marie charged into Logan's room like a woman on a mission. She'd decided that she had done enough waiting and it was time to take matters into her own hands. Marie walked over to Logan's bed and sat beside him; raising an eyebrow at the look on Logan's face.

Logan just looked at her with shock for two reasons. 1) for the way she barged in without knocking and 2) for what she was wearing. He let his eyes travel up from her feet all the way up her legs, ::Nice long legs that lead to something that I don't even need to start thinking about,:: Logan thought as his eyes skimmed past the mini skirt she was wearing.

"Like my outfit Logan?" Marie asked snapping his attention away from her body to her face. Logan gave her a scowl and turned his attention back to the game he'd been watching when Marie had interrupted him.

"You need to learn how to dress, kid," he told her. ::But, you can dress for me like that anytime you want. NO! You are not supposed to think things like that about Marie. Dammit!:: Logan let out a mental sigh. "What are doing in here?" he asked.

"I've come to ask if you'll do some things with me today. Will you?" She batted her eyelashes as she looked up at him.

"No, I'm busy."

"Pretty please?"

"I don't know, kid. I'll have to think about it," Logan told her.

Marie groaned and sat up, lifting her head off Logan's shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest and started shaking her foot back and forth impatiently. "Okay, Logan How about this? We flip a coin, heads I win tails you lose and you have to do something with me for the rest of the day."

"Alright, that'll work," Logan said trying not watch her breasts move as she wiggled her foot.

Marie grinned and lifted her hips to dig the coin out of her pocket. Logan busied himself with the remote, ::Oh God! I'm not going to be able to take it if she moves like that again!:: He looked back at Marie when he felt her weight settle back onto the bed.

"Okay here goes nothin' sugar," Marie said winking at Logan. She flipped the coin in the air and caught it and slapped it on her wrist. Before she looked at it she asked, "You promise that if it's heads you'll do whatever it is I want?"

"Yeah I promise," Logan told her.

"Good," Marie said smiling. She knew that if Logan gave his word he meant it. Marie lifted her hand to reveal the coin showing heads. "WHOOHOO!" Marie shouted in victory.

Logan rolled his eyes and waited for Marie to calm down before he said anything. "So what's the plan for the day?" he asked in fear. He had no idea what Marie would have in store for him.

"Well, I have a whole list of things to do that all lead to one final thing," Marie said. She looked up at Logan with a sly grin on her face.

"And that would be?"

"Oh you know to jump you and claim you, then make you beg for more," Marie said without looking at him.

Logan stared at her with his mouth hanging open. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't expecting Marie to say anything like that. When he finally got everything running through his head straight he cleared his throat and asked, "Umm and what was the plan if the coin landed on tails?"

"That wouldn't have happened, sugar," Marie told him. She grinned, and crawled over Logan pressing her body against his for a second then getting up to stand by the bed. ::Wait don't move, that felt too good,:: Logan thought.

"Looks like you'll be begging before I even get started," Marie told him when she noticed how his body was reacting. She bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth. For a second Logan didn't respond, but then he finally opened his mouth for her demanding one. When he felt her tongue brush against his, he moved a hand to her face.

Marie pulled back and Logan released her with reluctance. "Whew! I think we should get out of here," Marie suggested, "I have a room reserved in the city." Marie giggled as she walked backwards toward the door. Logan just sat on the bed without saying a word.

"You comin' sugar?" Marie asked with a wink.

::Hell yeah I'm comin',:: Logan thought, ::You'll be comin' too by the time I'm done with ya, darlin'.::

Before Marie walked out the door she tossed something silver in the air towards Logan. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs," Marie told him and walked out.

Logan smirked and look down at the coin. He laughed out loud when he realized that the coin had two heads on it. He jumped off the bed and ran out the door to follow Marie.

"You Will Be Mine" performed by Faith Hill

Heads I win, tails you lose

I always play by my own rules

And I don't believe in wasting time

So long before we end this night

Chorus:

I will have held you

I will have kissed you

I will have claimed you

you will be mine

I will have loved you

wrong or right

I will have your heart

you will be mine

An unwritten law says a girl should wait

Should let the man set his own pace

But a woman in love, she's above the law

So long before this night is gone

Repeat Chorus

Bridge:

you top my list of things to do

And I will get close to you

Before this night is through

Repeat Chorus


End file.
